


Some Kind of Stranger

by a_lanart



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace learns about regeneration in an unexpected fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse  
>  Title from the song of the same name by The Sisters of Mercy  
> written for consci_fan_mo 2008 to this image prompt

~*~

Some Kind of Stranger

*

Ace was bored. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to let the Professor go and do Professor-ish things leaving her free to enjoy herself. His only proviso had been to 'not blow anything up' and then he had disappeared. What he hadn't said was that he would be using the TARDIS and so she was stuck. The first day had been fun; she'd hung out with her new friends, done tourist type things, and hadn't blown anything up. The second day was already losing its appeal; it seemed she'd forgotten how to practice the art of doing nothing and she was tempted to go and find something to blow up merely to make the place a bit more interesting. The only thing that stopped her was that she'd promised not to, and she wanted to prove he didn't need to be there to ensure her good behaviour.

When she heard and felt a familiar sound shiver along her nerves she was more than happy, and dashed in the direction it had come from, ready to beg to be rescued from the peace and quiet.

"Professor, am I glad to see you!" She yelled as she ran into the TARDIS and stopped dead. Gone were the sparse, clean lines she was familiar with and in their place was something that looked like it had escaped from a gothic fantasy. The man by the central console matched the interior fairly well "Who the hell are you and what have you done to the TARDIS?" She demanded.

"I'm the Doctor, of course," he said, sounding puzzled. "And I haven't done anything to the TARDIS."

"Well you aren't *my* Doctor, and the TARDIS didn't look like this yesterday!"

"Ah. No I suppose she didn't. I can explain, Ace. Or should that be Dorothy?"

"Ace. And how do *you* know my name?" She glared at him belligerently. Ace may have told the Professor her name, but she still didn't like other people knowing.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. I'm just wearing a different face. It's a Timelord ability."

"Well I prefer the old one. AND the old TARDIS." She made her way toward the console; this version of the TARDIS control room seemed a lot bigger and although she was used to the fact that the ship was bigger on the inside it was almost intimidating. She really did prefer her version of the TARDIS.

"You'll have them back, don't worry." The foppish man dug a pocket watch from the pocket of his velvet frock-coat and examined it. "In another 10 hours or so. But in the meantime I was wondering if you could do me favour. Please."

"Give me one good reason why I should do *you* a favour?" Ace glared at him, arms folded.

"Because I asked nicely?" This version of the Doctor seemed to truly believe that was reason enough. Despite herself, Ace began to smile.

"Not good enough." She challenged.

"Because you're bored?" He added.

"Still not good enough." Ace felt herself becoming more tempted. She knew she couldn't die from boredom, but she was beginning to feel that dying might be preferable, as long as it wasn't permanent.

"Because it involves a large gun and possibly blowing things up, then getting you back here before my predecessor knows I've borrowed you. He wouldn't be pleased if he knew I'd crossed his timeline like this, although by the time he's me he'll realise the necessity." There was a hopeful expression in the blue eyes that Ace found she really couldn't ignore.

"You promise to get me back before he knows I've gone?" she asked.

"Promise." He even sounded like he meant it, which surprised her a little.

"It's a deal." She stuck out her hand and the Doctor took it in a cool and surprisingly firm grip, and gave her a wide grin.

"Thank you. Now if you'll just shut the door, we'll be going; we've got work to do!"


End file.
